Hope
by Marla Martson
Summary: After the final battle; Neville Longbottom visited his parents to tell them the news at St. Mungo's. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: After the final battle; Neville Longbottom visited his parents to tell them the news at St. Mungo's. ONE-SHOT  
><strong>

**A/N: Well here's my try at something different. I was thinking, after the final battle, Did Neville visited his parents? Did they get their minds back to normal? So I wrote this small one-shot. This is set after the battle, a few days before the award ceremony. Oh I don't live in London or anywhere in or near England so I just tried my best on a little British in there a bit.  
><strong>

**I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot. :)**

**Please tell me what you think so far about it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X<strong>

**Hope**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

It had been a few days since Voldemort had been defeated and Bellatrix had been killed by Molly Weasley when Neville Longbottom had decided to visit his parents once more before the award ceremony that the ministry was preparing for the war heroes. A few of the good had died along with the bad. Harry Potter had decided to join Hermione Granger to search for her parents, leaving Ron Weasley with his family to grief of his brother passing. Neville had greeted the same nurse that had treated his parents for years. This was the first time he be seeing his parents without his strict judgmental grandmother with him. The nurse led him to his parents door and then felt fear. His hands began to shake and sweat began to drip down his forehead. This was getting really bloody ridiculous. A few days ago he faced down Voldemort and then his pet snake with just a sword. Now he couldn't bring himself to open the door of his parents room.

"Their condition is the same, stable, but they don't remember anything at all." The nurse gave him a sad smile while reading the clip board in her hands. When was the last time his parents really saw their son? When he was just one year old before they were attacked by Bellatrix and a few Death Eaters. He had grown; his grandma had taken care of him since his parents incident. His grandma and him used to pay a visit to them once a year before he went to Hogwarts but he skipped this year since Dumbledore's death.

The nurse opened the door for him and then left him to privacy to his parents. There were two twin beds in the room. One for his mother and one for his father. The curtains shielded the sun from coming through the window. Neville gathered up his courage and walked into the dimmed room. He was dressed in Gryffindor shirt and jeans. His hair was combed to the side and he was more built than he was last year. He took a glance at his father's bed to the right and he was asleep, deep in a slumber, before he walked to his mother first. She sat up in her bed. Her hair was unkempt. Her hospital gown was messy on her thin body and her skin was even paler. She has a very haunted look with her eyes when she stared blankly at her son.

Neville's heart almost break and the longing of wanted parents, having them in his life almost overtook him. His Gryffindor courage was quickly fading and he choked back on his tears.

"Mum..." He began to speak; taking a seat right next to his mother. Alice Longbottom just stared straight into the door with a daze look within her eyes.

Neville took in a deep breath; praying for a miracle this year like he always do. This was the reason he struggled to believe in God at times.

"Hullo...It's me Neville."

Alice didn't move.

"It had been a year since I visit and I have some news of the outside world." He swallowed back a lump that was forming in his throat. It was getting hard and harder to talk now.

"W-We won. He's dead. Voldemort's dead. Harry killed him. That wench Bellatrix was killed too," A lonely tear slid down his face before his voice turned hoarse.

"I wish you two can see it. I wish you're here with me. The last time yo-u saw me I was just a baby. I need you both...I need me mum...I need me dad." Neville let his tears flow and then he sobbed.

"I-I wish I'm the one here instead of you both. They were after me and Harry. I should be the one to die, it's better than the two of you lying here for all these years."

The room was filled with his sobs,

He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

Alice Longbottom turned her head roughly in his direction. A small bit of life entered her eyes hearing him cry and sobbing.

"N-Neville?"

His name was like a whisper across her lips.

His head jerked up from his name.

"M-Mum?"

"N-Neville?" She repeated but then the next moment her eyes blanked. Her mouth opened and she let out a huge wail; waking up his father who had also starting to screech; thrashing in his bed.

Neville couldn't help feeling hope.

His mother had just utter his name and for just a moment she remember. She saw him, just him sane. His eyes watered once more as a few nurses rushed in sedated both Alice and Frank Longbottom into sleep.

He felt his will strengthened once more.

Hope.

There was still hope.

If she could remember and could see him just a moment, that moment gave him hope, and they would be able to return.

Neville smiled sadly,

"Please mum...dad...I need you"


End file.
